1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescence device, and more particularly, to an active matrix electroluminescence device and a method for fabricating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for preventing damage caused by UV light rays during the fabrication process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electroluminescence device is being viewed as a next generation flat display device for its characteristics of a wide viewing angle, a high aperture ratio, and a high chromaticity. More specifically, in an organic electroluminescence (EL) device, when an electric charge is injected into an organic electroluminous (EL) layer formed between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode, the electron and the hole are paired to each other generating an exciton, the excited state of which falls to a ground state, thereby emitting light. Thus, the organic electroluminescence device OLD) can be operated at a lower voltage, as compared to other display devices.
Depending upon the driving method, the organic ELD can be classified into a passivation ELD and an active matrix ELD. The passivation ELD is formed of a transparent electrode on a transparent substrate, an organic EL layer on the transparent electrode, and a cathode electrode on the organic EL layer. The active matrix ELD is formed of a plurality of scan lines and data lines defining a pixel area on a substrate, a switching device electrically connecting the scan lines and the data lines and controlling the electroluminescence device, a transparent electrode (i.e., anode) electrically connected to the switching device and formed in the pixel area on the substrate, an organic EL layer on the transparent electrode, and a metal electrode (i.e., cathode) on the organic EL layer. Unlike the passivation ELD, the active matrix ELD further includes the switching device, which is a thin film transistor (TFT).
However, in the related art fabricating method, UV light rays are used to carry out a surface treatment process both prior to and after forming the organic EL layer. During the process, the UV light rays cause damages on devices, such as the thin film transistor. More specifically, such damages mainly occur in devices that are not in the emissive area, such as a gate driver or a data driver.